Faith of the fallen child
by kariyothesungod
Summary: ON HIATUS Neji age sixteen massacres the Hyuga clan leaving Hinata the last of her clan. With the Hyuga killed the Uchiha Clan massacre never occurs. The Uchiha regain the love and respect of konoha. Sasuke grows up differently and so does Hinata reverses of the other. Tsunade feeling responsible for not arriving on time, take a squad of her own with Hinata Sasuke, and Karui on it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Faith of the fallen child**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Hinata stood by the gravestone of her parents under the heavy pouring rain. "They will be remembered as long as you keep them in your heart". Tsunade voice echoed in her ears but Hinata refused to listen. "I want to avenge them, nothing else matters." Hinata replied. "Don't let Neji take from you your humanity, Your faith in a better life". Tsunade voice was glum as she said it. "He can take that from me, all I want is to see him die and pay for his crimes". Hinata replied coldly.

Tsunade exhaled she rested her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata turned away from the grave stone of her parents facing Tsunade now. "Can you help me get stronger?" Hinata words felt like a sentencing rather than a question. Tsunade nodded. "I will help but only if you accept joining a squad and developing like the other ninja's" Tsunade voice left no room for arguing. Hinata exhaled but extended her hand. "Good, I will ask The Third Hokage to create a team for me to lead, be ready to join a team this isn't an apprenticeship".

The Third Hokage sat down on his seat and began writing. "Lord Hokage". Tsunade voice was low. "Tsunade what a surprise, what brings you back to Konoha?" The Third Hokage voice was cheerful. Tsunade smiled happy to see her old sensei. "I want to lead a squad, the academy graduated last week and I hear you are finalizing team rosters". Tsunade replied. The Third Hokage motion she sit down.

"Just like old times, trying to soften me up with a smile before you give me a hard request to consider". The Third Hokage smiled ear to ear as he said it. Tsunade sat down in front of the Hokage. "Is that a no?". Tsunade eyes narrowed watching her old sensei closely. "Hahahaha…...How can I refuse one of the Sanin a squad?" The third Hokage Smiled. Tsunade felt her bodies tension dissipate. "I want Hinata Hyuga to be on my squad the rest of the roster doesn't matter". Tsunade's tone was serious and her face became tense.

"You still blame yourself for not arriving earlier to help the Hyuga during the massacre?" The Third Hokage voice held his sadness within it. "I found her covered in blood crying and surrounded by her clan members, no child should live through that!". Tsunade voice rose and her anger did too. The Third Hokage raised his hand motioning she calm herself. "Ever since that night you have cared for that girl, paying for her shelter, care takers, and even visiting her time to time like a godmother". The Third Hokage tone was neutral.

"She reminded me of what I lost and I realized it was nothing compared to what she loss that night, she made me want to face my own demons". Tsunade motioned to her necklace which had belonged to her Grandfather. "I am glad Hinata helped you out of your own turmoil but she is still consumed with hate and feeling of vengeance towards Neji". The Third Hokage could see how effected Tsunade was. "How could she not, he took everything away from her and now he even robbing her of a chance to live a normal life". Tsunade voice began to rise again.

"Calm yourself, she does have the right to be angry but that quest for vengeance will only lead to an empty existence once she fulfils it". Tsunade got up from her seat and turned her back to her old sensei. "I know that more than anyone else". Tsunade words felt like daggers being stabbed into his heart. "I will allow you to lead the squad and allow Hinata to be a part of it, tomorrow you will meet your team in room twenty-two". The Third Hokage got up from his seat. Tsunade turned around to face The Third Hokage.

"Who will the other two members be?" Tsunade voiced her curiosity. "Sasuke Uchiha and Choji Akimichi". The Third Hokage eyebrows furrowed as he said it. "Why them". Tsunade chuckled easily seeing her sensei reaction. "They are both from Noble clans and along with Hinata have the best clan heritage". The Third Hokage used his diplomatic voice. Tsunade laughed even louder. "I used to be your student sensei, you can't lie to me". Tsunade smirked. "Fine, Fugaku Uchiha asked me personally to help find a teacher that would help Sasuke get over his (cough cough) womanizing problem". Tsunade couldn't help but laugh.

"He's what twelve and he has that problem". Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "What can you expect ever since he joined the academy he's had fangirls It was only a matter of time before he found them interesting and made his move". The Third Hokage motion with his hands. "Okay then I'm sure I can teach him to respect women and break that habit". Tsunade could say it with a straight face. "What of the other?". The Third Hokage exhaled. "Chōza Akimichi asked me personally a week ago to help him find a way to motivate Choji to aspire for something great, he said aside from Shikamaru he is the second laziest ninja graduating this year".

The Third Hokage shuffled around his desk searching for his cigar. "Fine with me, I'm sure they will get along fine with Hinata especially Sasuke". Tsunade turned around to leave only to find Danzo walking towards them. "Greetings princess Tsunade". Danzo diplomatic tone fell on Tsunade's ears as nothing more than toxic. "Lord Hokage, I have a personal request". Danzo smiled at Tsunade as he walked past her enjoying her irritation. The Third Hokage nodded showing he awaited his request. Danzo shared a quick glance at Tsunade waiting to see if she would stay or leave.

Tsunade noticing this look just smiled back defiantly. "Do you need Tsunade to leave?" The Third Hokage questioned. "I suppose I don't, she can hear this, the token the Raikage sent years ago as an apology requires a squad to be placed in". Standing next to her he awaited The Third Hokage response. "Token?" Tsunade turned her attention to The Third Hokage. "He is referring Karui, after the Hyuga clan massacre became public knowledge the Raikage sent over a child over as a sign of respect and an apology".

The Third Hokage voice was low as he spoke. "A sign of respect and an Apology?" Tsunade repeated his words. Danzo smiled at Tsunade ignorance of the incident. "The Raikage sent men to capture Hinata in order to steal her bodies secrets, and it happened to be stopped by Hiashi Hyuga". Danzo studied Tsunade's face. "The Raikage demanded the killer be brought to him and executed". "How can he demand this when he attempted to kidnap a noble in Konoha?" Tsunade's anger returned.

"head ninja of Kumogakure at the time traveled to Konoha under the excuse of a peace treaty". The Third Hokage clarified. "Hizashi took the place of his twin brother and died saving the secrets of his clan". Danzo commented. "Neji killed his clan out of anger for the lower branches treatment by the main branch and for his father's death". Tsunade felt disgusted. "The Raikage felt disgusted that his actions had led to the massacre of an entire clan and sent a child as an apology to replace the one he would have taken that night along with signing a peace treaty that favored us". The Third Hokage commented.

"That doesn't wipe the away the effect his ninja had on our village or Hinata". Tsunade was fuming with rage. "No it doesn't but it's done, and she needs a squad". Danzo replied coldly. "She is innocent of everything; I want you to take her as a squad member". The Third Hokage watched Tsunade reaction. "Take her as a squad member, she is finally taking a squad for herself". Danzo voice showed his surprise. Tsunade exhaled. "Your right she's innocent, I will take her to be a part of my team but I can only have three pupils at a time". Tsunade watched Danzo eyes shift. "Your Squad will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Karui". The Third Hokage watched Danzo eyes shift showing he had some idea spring in his head. "Choji will be placed in another squad then, I will personally inform Hinata myself ". Tsunade bowed her head before the Hokage and smiled to Danzo.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite I will update every other day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Lioness awakened**_

Hinata was waiting by a small river that connect to the largest river in Konoha. She felt optimistic for once in her life, Tsunade was a Sanin and her chances of gaining the strength she needed became much higher. "Hey can I follow you home?" A boy's voice from her far right entered her ear. Hinata turned to see a boy with raven dark hair talking to a girl. The girl had long pink hair with green eyes. She was wearing a red top with black jeans. "Hey can I follow you home?" Hinata recited what she thought she heard him say. The girl with pink hair blushed and took a moment to reply to him. "What?" She didn't seem to blow him off yet.

"Oh sorry my parents just told me to follow my dreams." The boy replied back. A smirk spread across his face. The girl laughed but was clearly attracted to him. The boy moved closer and moved a strand of hair away from her face and waited to see her reaction. Hinata laughed when she saw the line worked. The boy and girl started kissing surprising Hinata. "You enjoying watching new romances bloom?" Tsunade whispered into Hinata ear. Hinata turned around surprised to see Tsunade. "Please tell me you have good news". Hinata nearly begged. Tsunade smiled and motioned Hinata follow her.

"I did get The Third Hokage to grant me a squad to lead and for you to join me on it". Tsunade motion with her hands. "But?" Hinata replied hearing clearly there was a downside. "Nothing, of course two more students will join the squad". Tsunade replied. Hinata nodded knowing that was a part of the agreement. As they moved away from the river Tsunade noticed the boy. The boy who had been kissing the girl was Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade had been given a file of all her squad members, it included their picture. "I guess it doesn't take long for someone's true nature to come out". Tsunade thought to herself as she studied Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't noticed anyone else but the girl he was after, he was oblivious to Tsunade and Hinata passing by. "I didn't catch your name?" Sasuke smirked as he raised slowly the girls chin up so they're eyes met. "Sakura Haruno". She replied. "A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl". Sasuke replied.

"So who is on the squad?" Hinata questioned Tsunade. They had stopped at a restaurant and were seated awaiting their waiter. "That's something you will discover tomorrow morning in room…." Tsunade replied. Hinata eyes caught a glimpse of a red head moving around the restaurant. "What is it?" Tsunade could see something had distracted her. "It's nothing". Hinata had caught a glimpse of a girl with red hair, her mocha colored skin stood out in a crowd of tan or pale complexions Konoha was known for.

"Hinata the waiter is here". Tsunade voice brought her back. "Right, I would like…." Tsunade turned towards the center of the restaurant as a girl caught her eye. "Karui?" Tsunade thought to herself. "I will order the house special today, thank you". Tsunade handed her the menu before excusing herself to Hinata. "Where are you going?" Hinata called out toward Tsunade who had moved in a hurry. "I will be back just wait for me". Tsunade replied back. Karui sat down uncomfortably at the table. "How is Konoha been treating you". A man wearing a gray cloak asked her. Karui had known this man for years but that didn't stop her from not trusting him.

"Good, I always have a place to sleep and eat". Karui replied. Tsunade was now certain it was her, up-close there was no denying it. "Who is she with?" Tsunade found herself asking. "Order whatever you desire". It didn't take long to see Karui didn't trust the man in front of her. Tsunade moved around the tables to see his face. "Danzo?" Tsunade clenched a fist as she confirmed it was him. "You will be a part of a squad led by Tsunade a Sanin". Danzo tone made it sound insignificant. "A Sanin?" Karui voice held her excitement. "You think I would allow you to a join a team with a teacher that was anything less than of this". Danzo words were strong making it easy for Karui to believe him.

Tsunade couldn't believe her ears. "Thank you, I didn't think you would go this far for me, I know how important the Sanin are to this villiage". Karui voice spiked. Tsunade felt her stomach turn. Hinata looked up when she saw Tsunade return. "Something wrong?" Tsunade shook her head. "Nothing let's enjoy the meal". Hinata began walking home after they ate Lunch. Hinata spotted the boy she had seen much earlier. "Lover boy". Hinata smiled.

Sasuke was walking home when he saw a beautiful blond girl outside a flower shop. Sasuke slowly walked towards her, he smirked when she noticed him. The blonde girl smiled back showing she was interested. The blonde girl had fair-skin and was of average height. She had pale blonde hair with her hair styled in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. The girl was wearing a white apron with a purple shirt and white sleeves and dark gray pants, her apron clearly showing she worked in the flower shop.

"You must be a magician, because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears". Sasuke smirked as he said it. The blonde smiled back blushing. She moved closer to him. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow I can't believe this". Hinata thought to herself. She watched as Sasuke gently pulled her apron closer capturing her lips in a single move. "There are only dogs in Konoha, loyalty is ancient I guess". Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata had half a mind to tell him off but found it was pointless he was bound to find another girl along the way home. As she passed them she got a good look at him. "He is cute, but its wasted on a creep like him". Hinata thought to herself. When Hinata arrived home she was finally able to relax. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Her apartment was large; she was grateful to Tsunade for providing it even though she knew all of the Hyuga wealth she inherited made her rich but Tsunade had made sure she never needed to spend a cent.

"I rather live in a large apartment than in a large empty house" Hinata whispered to herself she tossed around the bed before getting up unable to sleep. She would often tell herself this when she entered her home almost as if she needed to remind herself daily it was by choice. She would sometimes find this apartment more of a jail cell than a home.

"Neji I will avenge my clan, my family, and you answer to me!" Hinata yelled at the wall. She knew the walls were sound proof but it didn't stop her from worrying someone would hear her. She kneeled down in front her parents picture and bowed her head. "Tsunade will give me the strength to avenge you, I will restore our honor". Hinata whispered to the picture of her parents as tears fell on her hand.

Sasuke arrived home just to be greeted by Itachi. "So tell me, how many today?" Itachi playfully poked Sasuke stomach. Sasuke had a straight face on and quickly tried to pass his brother before his smile formed. "I have no idea what you're talking about". Sasuke replied trying to hide the grin forming on his face. "You don't?" Itachi quickly pulled Sasuke closer and then raised him in the air above himself and turned him over letting all the stuff his pockets had fall towards the floor. "HEY!" Sasuke called out.

From Sasuke's body eight notebook paper notes fell. Itachi quickly grabbed each of them. "Let's see what these are". Itachi opened them all. "Yup these our girl's numbers". Itachi smiled as he said it. Sasuke snatched up as many as he could. Itachi held up two away from Sasuke. "Sakura and Ino?" Itachi smiled as he read their names. Sasuke face grew redder from embarrassment. "Tomorrow you will have a squad so please remember to take it seriously". Itachi handed Sasuke back the notes.

"I know that already, and on the squad there will be a single girl". Sasuke replied. "And you plan on making her your girlfriend?" Itachi questioned Sasuke. "Yes, I know I will be on missions for most of the next three years so I won't be able to have as many girls". Itachi smiled at Sasuke's reasoning. "So you will be settling on a single girl, good for you". Itachi replied with a smile. "Karui are you fine?" Danzo questioned her. "Yes I am; I just didn't think you would want me to spy on anyone". Karui heart was not okay with spying on potentially her first set of friends. "Not spying just keeping an eye on them that's all". Danzo replied.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter Tsunade meets her team.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Team Thirteen_**

The Sky was bright and sunny when Hinata woke up. Hinata woke up rested and a bit anxious and excited for the day. She could hear the birds chirping and even the streets seemed incredibly alive vibrant today. "That is a good sign" Hinata whispered to herself as she stared out her window. "Today I meet my team; I shouldn't keep Tsunade waiting". Hinata told herself. She quickly got ready taking a quick showering and dressed making sure to smell and dress as best she could. Sasuke got up from bed to the sounds of an alarm going off.

His hair was a mess and his body was so tired he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Hey! Sasuke get up your going to be late!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from his bed sheets and saw Itachi at the door to his bedroom. "I need my beauty sleep". Sasuke replied half asleep. "Here I thought you wanted to meet your team and that girl you were going to make your girlfriend". Itachi replied. Itachi moved closer getting himself ready to pull the covers away from Sasuke if needed.

"She will be there still; I just need five minutes of sleep". Sasuke replied he motioned with his hand. Itachi exhaled he moved to the curtains and opened them letting the light enter the room. The sun wasn't as bright as he needed to overpower Sasuke will to sleep. "I heard she is quite beautiful your female teammate". Itachi almost whispered as he said it. Sasuke stuck his head out of the sheets. Itachi smiled. "She is the last of the Hyuga so she has an exotic beauty to her". Itachi continued on.

"Exotic?" Sasuke repeated his words. It was clear to Itachi Sasuke had become interested. Sasuke rolled out of bed and hit the shower. "I am too good, it's almost scary". Itachi thought to himself as he left the room. Sasuke got dressed in his best clothes and made sure to use his best cologne. Sasuke stopped right before he left his room. Sasuke had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

""I bet your name's Mickey, cause you're so fine. You're so fine you..." Sasuke told himself as he made Johnny bravo poses in the mirror. Itachi returned to Sasuke's room to tell him breakfast was made only to catch him posing. "It's not what you think!" Sasuke called out to Itachi who had turned around and left the room without saying a word.

Karui got up from the floor. Her alarm her woken her up with a tad bit of force, she had fallen off the bed from the sudden shock of it going off. "So far not the best start". Karui told herself. She went straight to the shower and took a hot shower. As she got out she looked around the room and began looking for her clothes. "I wonder what my team will be like?" Karui thought to herself. A smile spread across her face as her heart race in excitement. She found her apartment to be perfect, it was not to big but definitely not small either.

She had lived alone ever since she moved to Konoha or was brought there. There was always someone who picked her in the morning to study or train but she had lived alone in her apartment as long as she remembered. She often dreamt of having roommates as the apartment could have up to three people living there comfortably. "She looked in the mirror and found her clothes matched but she didn't like how her hair looked. A dark purple cloth band caught her eye to her right side. She ran to it and tied it around her hair. Karui smiled as she looked in the mirror. "Perfect".

Karui locked the door to her Apartment and headed off to get some breakfast outside before heading to the academy to meet her team. Sasuke found it odd the streets were just starting to get crowded as he walked towards the academy. Itachi had set his alarm an hour earlier than he wanted and he was actually early today. Sasuke entered room thirteen and sat down at the mid-section. "I guess I am the first one here". Sasuke thought to himself. He broke out tic tacs and ate one.

"I wonder how beautiful the heiress to the Hyuga clan is". Sasuke thought to himself as he began imagining her. Hinata walked down the main streets towards the Academy with a stride. She was excited to start her real training. As she walked past the main streets she noticed the red head she had seen the day before. She was eating at a restaurant. "I guess I am just on time, so she will be slightly late". Hinata thought to herself. Everyone was told to meet in their team's respective rooms at ten am.

Hinata entered the academy and noticed the hallways were freshly painted white. The smell of paint had faded away but it still held it faintly. She counted the room numbers and followed the doors until she reached the green door. "Room Thirteen at last". Hinata smiled. Hinata slid the door opened and entered. Sasuke looked up, he was very bored having waited half an hour before seeing someone enter. Sasuke and Hinata Eyes widened for different reasons. Hinata recognized Sasuke instantly. "It's lover boy!" Hinata face was about to grimace when she stopped herself. "No I want to play this out!" Hinata smirked to herself internally within her mind.

Sasuke eyes widened in surprise. "She's my team mate?" Sasuke thought in his head. He looked her up and down and was very happy with what he saw. Hinata noticed his eyes and couldn't help but feel self-aware. Sasuke got up. "She's even more beautiful than I thought, her snowy white flawless skin, her curves". Sasuke stopped himself he was about to drool. Hinata wasn't wearing tight or revealing clothing but her clothing hugged her curves perfectly highlighting what she had without revealing anything.

Sasuke had to admit she did more without trying than most girls did when they did try to grab his attention. Sasuke calmed himself and walked slowly to Hinata. "I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?" Sasuke smirked as he said it. Hinata fought all her might to not laugh. Hinata acted shy copying what he saw both girls do yesterday. Sasuke smirked and moved closer. He gently rested his hand on her face and waited to see her reaction. Hinata smiled on the inside.

"It's about time someone put him in his place". Hinata thought to herself. Hinata copied what Ino did and lowered her head slowly and rested her hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke feeling his confidence reaching its maximum smirked on the inside. "I can't believe landed such a hottie on my team!" Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke went in for the kiss. Hinata side ducked him and walked away. Sasuke turned and looked at Hinata walking away. "What?" Sasuke was beyond confused. Hinata turned around hearing his reaction. "Oh I'm sorry I am allergic to dogs, you and me will never happen!" Hinata pointed to herself and him.

Sasuke face dropped. Sasuke sat down at the desk in the front dazed and feeling an emotion he hadn't felt before rejection. "I think this is his first rejection, about time". Hinata thought to herself.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Karui meets Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

**_It Takes Three to Play_**

Karui paid for her breakfast and left the restaurant feeling confident. "Would you like to try our Oreo Cheese Cake young lady?" A voice called out to her as she past the stands in the streets. Karui paused and turned looking for the voice that called her. An older lady past her late sixties was about five feet from her waving her hands to get her attention. Karui bowed her head and walked to her. She repeated the question to Karui. Karui bowed her head and apologized for being full and in too much of a hurry to buy desert. The Old lady bowed her head and offered a mint cookie, this however was received with a much better reception. Karui paid for three cookies and ran to make up the distance lost by spending time with the merchant.

Sasuke bowed his head looking at the floor. "Wow is this what Naruto feels every day when Sakura tells him no?" Sasuke thought to himself. He stole a glance in Hinata's direction. Sasuke could not remember a single girl in all his life turning him down. "Why?" Sasuke found his voice after fifteen minutes in silence. Hinata looked up surprised to hear his voice. Although he wasn't sure why she would be surprised she knew he was there. "Why what?" Hinata replied. Sasuke got up and walked in front of Hinata. "Why did you act like you were interested in me?" Sasuke questioned. His face showed somewhat anger but it was actually mostly confusion. "Well someone needed to put you in your place, after all you probably leave a lot of girls broken hearted?" Hinata replied off handily.

Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke's reaction. Hinata could see a bit of anger but mostly there was something behind his onyx eyes. "Are you going to tell me you actually liked me?" Hinata mockingly pronounced the sentence slowly. Sasuke turned away from her without a word. Hinata could see why every girl fell for his act, right now it looked like he was genuinely interested. "What happened to the two girls you met yesterday?" Hinata questioned Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean?" Sasuke was now very confused. "Yesterday I saw you kissing a girl with long pink hair and a blonde girl at a flower shop." Hinata couldn't help but hear her words and think it sounded like she had been following him.

Karui was thankful she bought the mint cookies they would help ensure her breathe was perfect and not smell like onions. "Remember to study them, they will be your teammates but both are from dangerous clans". Danzo's words echoed in her mind. She could not remember a time she had a single friend, a real friend not someone paid to watch her or play with her. "I can't believe I am stuck spying potential new friends!". Karui punched the wall she was next to. A man walking next to her gave her a look and walked the other way. "It's not like that I'm angry…." Karui called after the man but he just left. Karui entered the Academy's front doors. The Halls were empty but she could see there was another person late as well.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a look of contempt and embarrassment all at once. "Are you following me around?" Sasuke replied. Hinata felt her face flush. "Of course not, yesterday I happen to run into you twice in one day, answer the question don't dodge it!" Hinata replied loudly. "I never called them, I just wanted to fool around nothing serious". Sasuke replied truthfully. Hinata moved a foot away from him and Sasuke slowly backed away. "Did you plan on doing the same with me?" Sasuke looked her directly in the eyes. "I wanted to date you ". Sasuke could see Hinata back way not expecting that answer. "I don't believe you, why me?" Hinata replied. Sasuke felt self-conscious. "Your incredibly beautiful, there is something about you that is different from all the others". Sasuke replied getting cut off before he finished.

"Because I didn't fall head over heels for you I'm the one?" Hinata mocked. Hinata sat down at the desk. Sasuke did the same. "I bet you tell every girl that". Hinata commented. Hinata focused on the board. Sasuke glanced at her. "I haven't". Sasuke replied. "Should I feel honored to be picked, after all yesterday after the girl with pink hair gave in to your charms you switched over to the blonde, you're a slime ball this will never happen!" Hinata replied with all the conviction she possessed. Hinata was now annoyed at her team's composition already, she wondered what the other teammate would be. Everyone knew teams were formed with two male students and a single female student, she had a hard time imagining the other teammate.

Karui reached out for the door to her room when she noticed another doing the same. "Karui?" Tsunade addressed her. Karui stood stunned and confused on who this person was, because they were heading to the same room it became clear she was the sensei. "Lady Tsunade?" Karui questioned. Tsunade smiled. "You're a bit late aren't you. Karui fired back a look of embarrassment. Tsunade smiled and opened the door letting her go first. "You arrived before me so that will be fine". Tsunade told Karui as she entered the room. Karui looked around a found a raven haired boy looking at her. From the side she could see a girl was in the room too, she found the boy to be very attractive.

Sasuke looked up to see the door open. A girl with dark mocha skin entered the room, her fiery red hair drew him in. She was the definition of exotic, her features were unique and she had two amazingly intense eyes he couldn't help but be attracted too. He could see Karui noticed him, he had no idea what her name was but he would find out. "Hello students, my name is Tsunade Senju I will be your Sensei for these next couple years. Sasuke immediately realized his team was unique as he had two female teammates. He gave a glance to Hinata and then looked at Karui. "If Hinata doesn't want me maybe Karui will". Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke turned to focus on his sensei. She was blonde and looked to be in her early thirties but he heard from Itachi about each Sanin. She was known to him because of her famous affiliation to the Sanin, she looked young but was nearly twice the age she appeared. Sasuke had to admit she was beautiful with a figure most men drooled over. She was easily the most attractive sensei in the entire academy without a doubt.

Hinata watched Tsunade do introductions waiting for the beginning to end. "What would you have us call you?" Hinata pointed to her fellow teammates. "Tsunade sensei" She replied. Hinata didn't know how she felt about it but the others nodded without hesitation. "Hinata since you seem interested in names, why don't you stand here and state who you are, your dreams, your likes and dislikes". Tsunade motioned with her hands. Hinata bowed her head and did so. "I guess I asked for that". Hinata thought to herself. Hinata stood in front of the class and looked into Sasuke's eyes then Karui but returned to Sasuke. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, my dream is to hunt down the man who killed my clan and then restore it to glory, I like lavender, and I hate dogs". Hinata stared into Sasuke's eyes as she said dogs.

Tsunade could already see Sasuke had introduced himself to Hinata. "Already an hour as Teammates and Sasuke is trying to get with Hinata". Tsunade motioned Karui to Stand and do the same.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Karui and Sasuke Introductions next


	5. Chapter 5

**_A Red Haired Priestess_**

Karui stood nervously in front of her new Teammates. She could feel their eyes on her, she wasn't used to speaking to people like this. Being the center of attention was far more intimidating than a normal setting. She tried to focus on their appearances. She looked at Hinata and studied her closely. It was clear her eyes were unique and if she had to guess had some kind of unique gift. The way she dressed it was clear she was wealthy and above all else her facial expressions so far were strong and fierce.

Danzo had spent many years of her life teaching her to judge people on what they could do for her. What kind of person they were and what kind of threat they could possibly be above all else? Karui could tell instantly Hinata would be dangerous down the road her training given to her by Danzo told her this. But what stood out constantly to her was the way she looked at the boy across from her. Karui turned her sight to Sasuke, it was a constant look of distain and a look of pity but not because she viewed him as below her but a look of sadness because she knew he was worth more.

Karui remembered Hinata words that were so clearly meant for Sasuke and wondered if they had dated and she was resented. Sasuke's eyes followed her and she couldn't help but feel self-aware. Not so much uncomfortable but just aware he noticed her. As she looked at Sasuke she noticed his dark eyes that were so black she wondered if she was staring into the blackest of wells. His hair held a tint of blue which made it stand out all the more. She couldn't deny he was very attractive and could see it was possible that Hinata had dated Sasuke but they had fallen apart. "Did they date? Were they the perfect couple in the academy both being incredibly attractive and deemed perfect for each other?" Karui thought to herself.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I know this can be very difficult to speak in front of a crowd of audience but please start already, Sasuke will go after you and then we really get going". Tsunade told Karui. Karui turned to look into Tsunade's eyes showing she understood. "My Name is Karui". Sasuke was intently focused on her and was interested in her introduction hoping to find a way to make her his new girlfriend. From the side he felt a crumbled piece of paper hit his neck. Sasuke turned to see what hit him. Sasuke shouldn't have been surprised as Hinata was the only person to his left side that could have hit him. "What was that for". Sasuke harshly whispered to Hinata. Hinata raised her chin up and pretended to be unaware of Sasuke.

Tsunade found this amusing but didn't comment wanting to see how this played out. Hinata had been under Tsunade's care for many years now, but in truth they're had always been a distance. Tsunade called it a professional separation between business and associate when she discussed it with Sarutobi. "Its clear Sasuke got under her skin, but I am happy she is finally showing some human connection even if it's probably a reaction to her pride being offended. Tsunade was seeing a side to Hinata she had never been shown, a human side under all the hate she posed toward Neji.

Karui sat down feeling a bit embarrassed after seeing Hinata not paying attention and Sasuke reacting back to Hinata attack. Sasuke got up clearly aware it was his turn. As he walked to the center Karui took her seat in the middle as close to the center as possible. Sasuke smirked at Karui trying to set up the table before he made his move. Karui blushed without thinking. It was the first time any boy had given her a smirk or shown interest in her. Sasuke began his introduction with ease. Karui found it amazing how superior he was compared to Hinata and herself. In a way it was like looking at a trained entertainer versus two amateur speakers even thou Hinata was good Sasuke was on another level. "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, My Dream is to become the head of my clan, I like tomatoes, and I dislike sweets". Sasuke smirked at Karui as he finished. His attention had been solely on Karui which elevated in a way Hinata own fury.

"Now then we will head out to the fields to do an exercise before we meet tomorrow for our first training session". Tsunade directed her voice to her students. Hinata got up and walked up to Tsunade. "Let's head out" Tsunade motioned they follow her. Hinata asked Tsunade for a moment to talk which Tsunade gladly accepted. "Karui and Sasuke please head to this field and wait for us there". Tsunade handed Sasuke and Karui each a map. "I had planned on having you race there but it's pointless now with only two contestants". Tsunade commented. Hinata watched Sasuke move closer to Karui to have a private conversation with her as they walked to the field.

"It's about Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade smiled as she said it. Hinata turned to face Tsunade as she heard her voice. "No of course not". Hinata replied almost as if she found it insulting. "What is it then?" Tsunade asked now very curious about it. "When Neji killed my clan they said he was able to do so because he unlocked something within himself". Hinata eyes focused on Tsunade reaction. Tsunade face dropped uncomfortably, she sighed. "I have no right to hide it from you, there is another stage of the Byakugan but I honestly do not know how he unlocked it". Tsunade replied. Hinata felt rage consume her. "I would focus on training not Neji". Tsunade commented. "I want to train to defeat Neji!" Hinata raised her voice slightly. "Then you will never defeat Neji, you need to train for yourself not someone else". Tsunade replied. Tsunade left the class leaving Hinata behind.

"So your Karui?" Sasuke commented as Karui and him finally reached the fields. "Yes". Karui smiled back. She didn't know why her confidence felt so much higher now but it felt great. "You know ever since I saw you I have been wondering where I had seen you before". Sasuke commented. Karui eyes widened and she started wondering where she and Sasuke could have met. Sasuke continued on. "Then it hit me you reminded me of Arwen". Sasuke commented. Karui had never heard that name. "Arwen?" Sasuke smirked. "Arwen was a beautiful priestess with long red hair, but now that I think about it your far too cute to be comparing you to her". Sasuke was happy to see Karui blush.

Karui nervously looked at Sasuke's intense dark eyes. In timidly she smiled. "I…." Karui couldn't even speak she was speechless. "I wonder if your lips are soft as they look?" Sasuke asked. Karui felt herself unconsciously look at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked and went for the kiss. "(Cough) I guess we are all here". Hinata commented very loudly. Sasuke's head turned slowly with an expression on his face that just said "Really?". Tsunade was ahead of Hinata to the side of Sasuke and Karui pretending to have not noticed what Sasuke was doing. Karui felt mortified. Karui looked at Hinata then Sasuke. "Did you two date and you two now hate each other?" Karui asked. Hinata face dropped. Tsunade Smiled ear to ear.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter the Silver bell test.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fire, Ice, and Earth_**

Hinata felt her face turn crimson red. "What?" Sasuke lowered his head unsure how to feel. Karui looked at Sasuke and then Hinata. "Did you two date and then break up that's why your still hung over him?" Karui looked at Hinata. Hinata felt speechless. "Well this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, so let's just move on for the moment". Tsunade voice came from behind the three of them. Sasuke raised his head and focused on Tsunade. "Right here is your goal". Tsunade raised two Silver bells in the air above her head. Hinata turned to focus on the bells and Karui did the same. "It's a simple task, take these silver bells from me and you will be rewarded, first one will be given a choice, and the person who doesn't get a bell will be given a penalty". Tsunade explained.

Hinata looked at Sasuke angrily and then she looked at Karui. Karui noticing Hinata nodded acknowledging they could continue where they left off another time. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted the two girls he wanted to date talking but he shook away those thoughts. "Well it's about time we start, from this point on until sunset you will have to take these bells". Tsunade yelled. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took her stance. "Let see if you are worthy of being my students". Tsunade eyes focused on Hinata as she said it. Sasuke pulled out a kunai. Karui pulled Sasuke away for a moment. Hinata charged Tsunade and began using the gentle fist. "I specialize in close range combat don't under estimate me Hinata". Tsunade yelled. Hinata felt herself get knocked through a tree when she matched strikes with Tsunade. Hinata got up quickly dazed but stubbornly refusing to give up.

Sasuke looked at Karui a bit surprised to see her grab him but in a way happy to see her. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Karui as they hid among the trees. "Danzo trained me my whole life, he told me to get things done we needed to group up with others to maximize our strengths". Karui commented with a blush as she saw Sasuke intense focus on her. Karui liked seeing Sasuke dark eyes focus on her but she knew it was up to her to get them to work together. "That's a good idea, Hinata is trying to win by overpowering a Sanin, we need to outthink her not out power her". Sasuke mumbled as he thought of a plan. "I think I know what we can do, but it would be easier if Hinata helped us". Karui commented. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't like me much but if you suggested it maybe". Sasuke suggested. Karui nodded. "Did you two?" Karui couldn't help but ask as they moved out of the trees into the open field. Hinata immediately centered her focus on them when they appeared out of the forest. Hinata gritted her teeth thinking that Sasuke had made his move while she focused on the real task. "If she wants to play that dog let her!" Hinata thought to herself. Hinata tried again using her Gentle fist to dodge consistently Tsunade power attacks. While she was much faster and more accurate in her attacks, Tsunade only needed to wait on Hinata to attack for her counter to knock her back. Sasuke from the left side channeled his chakra and began forming signs. Karui caught Hinata's body as Tsunade once again knocked Hinata back with her counter.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke focused his attack on Tsunade location. Tsunade dodged impressed to see Sasuke possess the chakra reserves to do that attack. Sasuke launched a strong kick and then a rapid set of punches. Tsunade dodged but Sasuke remained close to her avoiding her hands and leg swipes. Sasuke pulled out a small explosive and planted on Tsunade Shoulder. Tsunade noticing the firecracker immediately pulled at it and threw it, a momentary distraction. Sasuke immediately used the distraction to attack using the momentum to close the distance and touch the silver bells. Sasuke felt the silver bells with the finger tips before he could have pulled them away his face brushed with Tsunade chest. Sasuke felt his face redden and his mind was distracted as he knew what his face with brushing against. Tsunade smirked and grabbed Sasuke's foot and with a strong grip launched him straight into a tree at the far end of the field. Karui ran after Sasuke and Launched her body to intercept Sasuke letting her break his fall.

Tsunade smiled happy to see Sasuke had a teammate who would risk her own body to prevent damage to him. Hinata eyes watched Sasuke smash into Karui and land on the dirt relatively in good shape. Hinata ran to meet up with her team. Hinata pulled a smoke bomb and use it to get cover for her team to escape and hide. "I should have…." Hinata found herself saying without thinking. Karui looked Hinata in the eyes. "Focus on the bells, she is a Sanin there is no way we can beat her one on one, we have to use our numbers". Karui extended her hand. Hinata nervously accepted it and helped Karui up. Sasuke got up using a lot of effort his body felt the force of Tsunade attack. "She is right; one on one we can't win we need a collaborated attack using what each of us specializes to the maximum efficiency". Sasuke replied with a grunt. Hinata was surprised to See Sasuke take it seriously for once , she could finally see his famous bother within him.

"Her attacks are very strong; she's enhancing her attacks using her chakra" Hinata commented. "That would explain her super human strength". Sasuke replied. "Your both from very respected clans and have gifts I can never dream of having but I know I have something you two don't" Karui directed her words to both of them. They hid within the trees while Tsunade searched for them. "What do you have?" Hinata asked. "I was trained by Danzo, he taught me to work within a team, I have gone with Anbu root members on missions, I think I should lead for a while". Karui replied.

"Leadership skills would help us coordinate our skills" Hinata admitted. Sasuke looked at Hinata and then Karui. "My brother is the leader of the Anbu Black ops and he said the only way to lead is to know how to follow, I'm okay with you leading us". Sasuke replied. Karui smiled and then turned to see Hinata face. Hinata nodded. "I don't have much training in working with a team or leading so you're the only qualified candidate." Hinata smiled.

"Good I think I know how to get past Tsunade overwhelming Strength". Karui replied. "Hinata you're the best person when it comes to close ranged combat". Karui commented. Karui drew on the dirt using a branch she broke off. "Sasuke you have the best range, most of your techniques are ranged". Karui smiled at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at her map she drew on the floor. "I have a medium range, not to focused on close or ranged techniques so I will support you two when you attack". Karui drew on the floor her attack plan. "Which one of us will make the move". Hinata asked. "Sasuke will, he has the best results out of the three of us, your attacks are two direct while Sasuke has shown to be able to reach the target". Karui replied.

Hinata felt anger rise out of the comparison but she stopped herself. "Your right my attacks didn't get as close as Sasuke did". Hinata admitted. Hinata looked towards Sasuke expecting a grin but found he was focused on the plan. Tsunade walked towards the river while passing the three posts. "Old memories". Tsunade commented as she remembered Jiraiya being tied to a post when she tried to take the silver bells from Sarutobi. "So your finally ready to try again you have less than an hour to accomplish your objective otherwise tomorrow we all skip lunch before we embark on a mission". Tsunade announced. Karui stood in the middle with Hinata and Sasuke both on her sides. "We have one shot at this". Karui whispered to her team.

 ** _Please Comment, Favorite, and Review_** Next Chapter A combined attack effort

Karui does not have a power set within Naruto main manga and because I have given her a role within root using Danzo, she will adapt the three most fleshed out root members and her partner Omoi abilities as her own. I will give her the power set that Sai, Fū Yamanaka, Torune Aburame, Omoi have to give Karui equal amount of Techniques to Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Hinata will have Neji own techniques added to her own to fill out the massive amount of difference in techniques Sasuke possess compared to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Into the pitfall_**

Tsunade took her stance waiting her students to make their move. "I will run support and Hinata we need to use your skills to pressure Tsunade, Sasuke when Tsunade Distracted make your move". Karui whispered to her team. Tsunade watched as Sasuke, Karui, and Hinata ran towards her as fast as they could. Tsunade channeled her chakra into her fists and legs. Sasuke moved towards Tsunade's right side and threw a kunai then a shuriken back to back. Kurnai pulled out two Kunai's and launched them straight at Tsunade trying to time her attack to match Sasuke's. "Regular Ninja tools and weapons are worthless". Tsunade taunted as she smacked them away with both hands. Right hand reflecting Sasuke's attack and her left Karui. Hinata remained charging Tsunade even as Karui and Sasuke threw their ranged projectiles. Hinata slid underneath Tsunade legs. Tsunade jumped back into the air and lunged her fist towards the ground enhancing her fist with chakra.

Hinata was ready for it just as Tsunade was going to smash the ground Karui launched a Fūma Shuriken (Wind Demon Shuriken) towards Tsunade. Tsunade stopped her attack threw a kunai to deflect and redirect the Fūma Shuriken (Wind Demon Shuriken). Sasuke moved closer only five feet from Tsunade and began to channel his chakra and form the seals he needed as Karui distracted her with the attack. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke released his attack nearly engulfing Tsunade before she could counter. Tsunade was prepared already seeing this attack before she smashed her fist on the ground bringing the earth upward. The ground split apart and the debris blocked the fire. Hinata watching Tsunade move to smash her fist towards the ground leapt forward getting closer to Tsunade.

When her fist collided with the earth the force knocked Hinata back. Karui caught Hinata before she collided with a tree. "It my turn to support you, ill initiate". Karui told Hinata as she ran toward. Hinata got to her feet and ran towards Tsunade. Sasuke seeing his attack was blocked moved to the trees to find some cover. Tsunade stood on a crater created by her attack, she used a power kick to remove the earth the blocked her view of Sasuke. Tsunade smiled as she could see Sasuke moved away already. Tsunade turned when she felt someone approaching. Karui charged her and pulled out a kunai. She cut her right hand and formed seals needed. Tsunade eyes widened surprise to see any Genin use a summoning Technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Karui slammed her hand to the floor. A giant elephant appeared. Tsunade eyes widen immediately recognizing the summons. "Baku" Tsunade muttered under her breath. Karui fell to her knees her chakra was almost depleted.

Hinata was right behind Karui, Hinata was surprised to see the summons and almost stopped when she saw Karui on her knees. Karui motioned with her hands to move forward with the plan. Sasuke appeared behind Tsunade she was now in between the summoned Baku and Sasuke. Sasuke formed seals again and released his attack. Tsunade was surprised he would use Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) this close to his team but she was wrong. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Sasuke aimed his attack to push back Tsunade closer to Baku. Tsunade dodged the fire projectiles and evading them and slowly moving closer to Baku. Karui tapped the legs of Baku signaling it use its attack. Tsunade was too close now and she knew it, she gathered her chakra to her feet to increase her stability to the ground and then she channeled her power to her fist in order to level the ground in front of herself to use it as a shield. Baku created a vortex of air the vacuum was far more powerful than Tsunade anticipated, Tsunade knew her mistake instantly as Baku dragged her towards them.

Tsunade should have leveled the ground first as the attack would have stopped Baku from gathering the force needed but she didn't. As Tsunade was dragged forth she hesitated for a moment unable to decide whether to use a summoning or not. Sasuke allowed the Baku attack to drag him along so he could reach Tsunade Faster. Sasuke tried to aim for the bells but the force was too fast he didn't have the reflexes to react. Tsunade crashed into Baku with Sasuke. Tsunade lifted Baku as soon as she made contact with the floor and threw him across the field. Hinata lifted the silver bells in front of Tsunade stopping her in her tracks. Tsunade gritted her teeth. "You used the vortex created by Baku to move and grab the bells while I was dragged in by the vacuum, using the Byakugan it gave you the reaction speed needed to accomplish it". Tsunade smiled. The three knew Tsunade held back but they still felt proud they were able to get the bells. "Karui excellent work, Baku is a mighty summon to have at your disposal". Tsunade smirked.

Hinata punched Sasuke's arm. "Owww what was that for?" Sasuke asked while massaging his arm. "You aren't so bad; you know when you aren't being a dog". Hinata smirked. Sasuke smiled back. "Maybe I'm not as bad as you think, maybe you're afraid to date me because you're afraid of falling for me". Sasuke fired back as he watched Hinata walk away. Tsunade extended her hand to Karui helping her up." A summoning Jutsu requires a lot of Chakra and is risky on its own" Tsunade motioned to Baku. Karui nodded showing she understood what she meant. "It's your last resort, but with a team you saw it as an acceptable risk". Tsunade commented. Tsunade had seen the same reasoning from Danzo. "Tomorrow we will start our first mission, we will be visiting a fire temple". Tsunade gathered her team and took them to celebrate. "Almost forgot your team work was flawless, seeing as Hinata and Sasuke don't get along I believe you are responsible for the team's coordination". Tsunade eyes fell on Karui. Karui blushed. "She's a good leader". Sasuke commented.

Please Review , Comment , and Favorite Next Chapter the Fire Temple mission


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Temple of Fire_**

Karui bowed her head as she stood on a knee. Danzo stood in front of her. "I heard you successfully summoned Baku yesterday in battle no less". Danzo neutral tone worried Karui. The Two Elders stood behind Danzo closely studying Karui. "Impressive feat for a Chunin let alone a Genin". Koharu Utatane commented. Homura Mitokado moved closer to Karui. "Please stand up" Homura Mitokado voice was soft and inviting as he said it. "I am honored to be addressing such important figures in my adopted home" Karui said nervously. Karui understood how key and essential the three of them were. Karui had always had a sense of value for Danzo for his role in the protection of her adopted home and being in the presence of legendary figures made her feel small in comparison. "I am not worthy of being in the same room and even less so to be taught be a Sanin, I am so incredibly grateful to you Danzo". Karui eyes met Danzo's. Danzo smiled. "I am glad you have a deep appreciation for this village, your sensei does not share the same values" Danzo commented.

Karui eyes widened unaware of this fact. "But she is a Sanin, she is a key figure in our history…Your History". Karui said with a look of embarrassment. She felt the blood rush to her face clearly aware of her mistake in crossing the line in presuming she is a citizen of Konoha. Koharu placed a hand on her shoulder. "My child you are a member of the village and have the right to call it your home, you deserve to do so better than most of Konoha's citizens". Koharu voice was soft and welcoming. Karui looked up with pride, being given a compliment like that she couldn't help but feel it. "Your skill has earned you our respect, isn't that right Danzo?" Danzo eyes did not shift even for a moment. Danzo bent to a knee in front of Karui. "You have proven yourself worthy of Baku and as a gift I will personally show you a technique for you to master". Danzo words filled Karui with pride. "Meet me at the training spot you first summoned Baku, I will show you this technique before Tsunade takes you off on a mission tomorrow". Danzo motioned with his hand. Karui nodded and left the room after saying goodbye to both elders.

"Are you getting soft Danzo in your old age?" Homura Mitokado asked. Danzo got to his feet and turned to face Homura Mitokado. "She will be our weapon to shape Konoha and she will bring her team to do so, she is nothing more than my tool". Danzo replied coldly and with that he left to train Karui. "A cruel fate awaits her". Koharu commented sadly. Homura looked off towards the fields he knew Danzo would train Karui at. "Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he finds Karui to be the daughter he never had every single day he gets more pride in her, he cannot hide the pride he had when he watched her lead her team". Homura thought to himself. Karui ran as fast as she could to the reach the training location, she knew Danzo wouldn't wait for her if she was late. Danzo took his time reaching the site to ensure Karui waited, he couldn't risk her getting soft. Danzo stood in front of Karui and as he watched her eyes light up with excitement he gave her a stern look. "Training is not meant to be fun, and I promise you this will not be". Danzo said it as he casted his cane to the side. "I have a question for you Karui" Danzo voice was emotionless as he said it. Karui looked surprised to hear him say it. "What is it?" Karui asked nervously.

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" Danzo watched Karui closely. Karui paused to think for a moment. "Nothing" Karui replied. Danzo smirked. "Good you have a good head for analytical thinking and a quick mind for puzzles". Danzo commented. Karui smiled. Danzo threw a book at her which she caught. "Rip out a page and channel your chakra into it". Danzo commanded. Karui did as she was told the paper was cut in half. "Why did it?" Karui asked surprised to see the paper react that way. "Its special type of paper that helps determine your Chakra type, yours is wind". Danzo replied. Danzo tossed an ink brush and a container of ink. "What are these for?" Karui asked curiously. "I was originally going to teach you a technique an operative specializes in but your luck has granted you its favor, I will show several wind techniques to make you a better asset in battle". Danzo motioned she watch him.

"Futon: Shinkūjin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)" Danzo casted it on his kunai. Karui watched Danzo throw it and with utter surprise it went throw several trees before stopping. "Follow my seals carefully, you have a single day to memorize these techniques, I will not give you another day with me to train is that clear". Karui nodded acknowledging she understood. "How many techniques?" Karui asked. "Five" Danzo replied. Karui fell exhausted her chakra levels nearly depleted. Danzo lifted her body. Several Root guards appeared out of the forest. Danzo motion they leave. Danzo carry her home and left her at the door with one of the servants he paid to watch over her. "Take care of her". Danzo words were ice cold but the caretaker couldn't help but smile.

Tsunade stood at the gate entrance to Konoha with her team. "We will visit the Fire Temple and there we will train to better draw out your team work". Tsunade smiled. Sasuke and Hinata smiled and Karui nodded. They arrived at the Fire Temple at the Sunset exhausted as Tsunade refused to let them rest, they ran as long as they could and rested when it was utterly necessary. "Why did you push us so hard?" Sasuke asked with a clearly annoyed tone. Tsunade gave him a look that quickly silenced him. "It's necessary to push the body to its maximum to reach new levels of strength". Tsunade replied to Sasuke question. Even Hinata felt exhausted and felt this training would kill her before it was useful. Karui didn't complain. Tsunade found it both surprising and in a way expected.

"Danzo must have trained her for a significant amount of her life, Karui is clearly used to these levels of physical exertion". Tsunade thought to herself. Chiriku greeted Tsunade and her team at the gates. "Lady Tsunade what an honor to have you here". Chiriku studied each of Tsunade's students as he spoke. Tsunade smiled back. "We are here to train, you are always looking for students and I have some money that I need to donate to a worthy cause". Tsunade grinned as she watched Chiriku bow his head and motion they enter. "We can have them sleep in the same area with the other students if you desire". Chiriku eyes studied Tsunade.

"They will sleep in tents outside to harden them and make them stronger". Tsunade replied. She motioned her team to set up camp in the courtyard by the wall furthest from any area that would be intrusive. Hinata gave Sasuke a weary look while Karui remained neutral. "What's wrong Karui you haven't spoken much all day". Sasuke commented. Karui smiled at Sasuke. "I am just exhausted". Karui admitted. Danzo training and Tsunade marathon had left her tired. "When you're done setting up the tent you can sleep; we wake at dawn" Tsunade yelled. Chiriku watched Tsunade pull them to the side.

"Why are you really here?" Chiriku questioned. "They need to be trained and there is no better place to train discipline then here "Tsunade replied. Chiriku gave a weary look. "That may be the case but you wouldn't have stayed if that was the only reason". Chiriku replied. "They require specialize training, Sasuke is good at range techniques and combat but lacks close range training, Hinata suffers from lack of ranged attacks". Tsunade admitted. Chiriku eyes studied Tsunade. "What of the third?" Tsunade looked at the tents. "The third is balanced but all the same she doesn't excel in ranged or close combat". Tsunade replied.

Please Comment, Review, and Comment. Next Chapter Fire Temple brutal training.


End file.
